


Playfully Tricky

by ScribblyTrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AS I SAID, F/M, I may go on with it, It's really up to you guys because I like the idea but I have waaaaay too many fanfictions going on, One-Shot, Only if people like it, Plus people don't normally like OCs., Read, go, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblyTrickster/pseuds/ScribblyTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters are here because of something a trickster called, Serpah has done.<br/>She's killed three people for being complete dicks as tricksters do but things get slightly more complicated as Gabriel gets himself involved and starts to take a liking to this Trickster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playfully Tricky

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to go on with this one.. I've got a lot of stories and I think this one was more of a oneshot rather than anything. I'm sorry if you like it.. maybe if I got enough likes I'll go on with it. I'm unsure.  
> I love the idea so who knows?  
> Anyway, enjoy, kudos/comments please?  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> I'm also looking for a beta reader that'd be interested in editing my stories for me because hell, I have too many to write in too many places.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to @TricksterOut on twitter.  
> Go follow the sweetheart. :3

The Winchester’s black 1967 Chevy Impala rolled into the motel, she scanned over the car quickly, they were tired and she could see it on Dean’s face. Her glance flicked over to Sam, who has stretched out, he had most likely slept in the car while Dean drove. They were here because of her, she was the trickster after all and she had killed three bastards this week. Tim, a tax accountant was cheating people out of their money, so when he went for his morning swim, she decided to let man-eating piranhas join him, he ended up nothing more than a pool filled with blood and bits of flesh that the fish refused to digest. The publicist that was known for making her clients fall to their knees had an anvil dropped on her head, leaving her a simple splat on the ground. Then Jason, a politician’s lawyer didn’t have to do anything but Serpah never really had patience for the money-sucking lawyers anyway and he was blasted into space where his head exploded.

  
The woman stood leaned against the wall of the motel’s admin office as she watched the two brothers slowly packed their hunting equipment into the old, worn, duffle bags. Rock salt, knives, guns and stakes, everything went in, leaving only the specialist equipment in the impala’s trunk. Dean turned to Sam and took his duffle bag then rested them on the trunk.

  
“Go pay for the room...” Dean’s eye finally caught onto Serpah and a smirk curled its way onto his lips, “...I’ve got an idea where I can get some information from.” Sam traced his brother’s eye sight to her and rolled his eyes as he entered the office with his leather wallet out; her eyes followed him in before she came up to the Winchester. Dean put on a cooled expression on and greeted her with a nod, “Work here?” He asked simply put, she looked around and chuckled, her glance quickly flicked back to him.  
“For a few odd months... I plan on moving soon. It’s too quiet here. Jessica.” Serpah explained, with her hand extended as he shook her hand, which was the truth, somewhat, the trickster would have to move along after this because of the Winchesters’ appearance, if she got out of here without being discovered.

  
“Nice to meet you Jessica, Agent Lloyd Stark and I wouldn’t say quiet; you know anything about the deaths that have been going on recently?” Dean pressed, sitting himself up on his previous baby.

  
“I knew them all. Good friends of mine actually…” Serpah offered him a flirty smile, “I mean… you wanted to know more… you could always... interview me agent…” FBI agents wouldn’t be seen in motel rooms so the story didn’t fool her but she already knew that he wasn’t FBI anyway, he was Dean Winchester and he had come to kill her, the hunters brow arched up, as he rubbed his thumb over his chin,

  
“Yeah, might need that… why don’t you give me your number and we’ll… organize something?” Dean offered as Serpah purred her number to him. Sam joined the pair looking flustered and uncomfortable,

  
“Sorry to break this up… but we have work, Agent Stark?” Sam had the key tucked into his pocket, she only just caught the number five on the keychain; she made a mental note of it and nodded, as she trailed into her room she had booked out just in case something like this had raised an issue. Inside she greeted the cold air from the air-conditioning gladly, she tossed up ideas to give the Winchesters’ a surprise gift. Serpah finally decided on goat follow-ons for Sam and with a snap of the fingers she could hear Sam’s wails from inside her room, a smirk tugged its way onto her features.

Pulling out a chocolate bar she had saved in her bedside table, she let her denim shorts drop to her ankles before she stepped out of them and kicked them under the bed. Serpah’s caramel coloured eyes flicked to the ceiling for what only seemed a moment before she could sense someone in the room. The trickster lifted herself up and propped herself on her elbows,

  
“Tricky sweetheart, hey? “ The man purred as he fiddled with the chocolate rose in his hands,

  
“Wouldn’t you love to know?” She snapped as the man slowly made his way closer towards her bed and where she was.

  
“Takes one to know on my dear.” He chuckled, tracing the plastic stem of the rose down her thigh. Was he a trickster or was he just saying that? Despite her thoughts of doubt she played along,

  
“Oh yeah? So what are you then?” She lifted herself so she was sitting up as the man placed himself next to her, the chocolate rose rested on her lap, he slipped her hair behind her ears

  
“Well my dear Tricky,” Tricky seemed to be a nickname of sorts by now, he leaned close and muttered into her ear, “…You know what I am… they call me Loki.”

  
Serpah’s raised an eyebrow but recognized the name, Loki the trickster, she always called him shithead but she looked up to his work, his work was always well known amongst the tricksters for he was the best known trickster. Serpah decided that she was going to try and learn a few tricks from him,

  
“Then you know what I am…” She whispered back into his ear, gently tugging at it with her teeth. The trickster’s growl made her grin but she kept the curve of her nose pressed to his shoulder. Loki spun around, quickly bringing her back to the bed, inching his lips closer to her until she pressed a finger to his lips, she was tempted but she enjoyed seeing how winded up he got, “No.” Loki whined at her and tried again, still she refused, this time he backed off.

  
“You are to call me my dear Tricky.” Loki demanded, clicking his fingers, probably entering his number into the cell phone she picked up for these things, the trickster slowly made his way out the door as her eyes followed him out. Picking the chocolate rose up that had fallen to the floor, she swung around the room, switching on the TV and trying to look as normal as possible for the Winchesters would probably come bursting in if they were smart enough to put two and two together and they did as they came slamming in with their guns out, the trickster forced a scream and shot up against the corner of the sofa,

  
“Please don’t hurt me!” She cried out, widening her eyes at the two men, Dean and Sam exchanged looks of confusion and lowered their guns. Sam stormed off, hissing about Gabriel and his tricks, Dean offered her a comforting smile that quickly changed into a flirty one,

  
“Now that’s a sight I’d love to explore…” He winked, motioning to her bare legs; she shifted over slightly before patting the couch,

  
“Then why don’t you?” Serpah offered, Dean choked a chuckle but joined her, running his hand up her leg, slowly to the inside of her thigh. Dean was so close to planting a kiss on her neck before she was stopped by Loki showing himself again,  
“Sorry Winchester, this one’s mine.”

  
“Calling dibs now Loki?” She questioned as Dean cursed and pulled himself away,

  
“Gabriel, what are you doing here?” Loki raised a finger at Dean then flashed a smirk at the trickster,

  
“Hells yeah. Thought that chocolate rose was enough to bring you to your knees for me Tricky.” Loki winked, Dean’s interrupted, his expression confused,

  
“Tricky? Oh shit..” He slowly put two and two together as he reached into his jacket, revealing a stake, it made her laugh.

  
“Please, you were hitting on me not too long ago.” Dean grumbled and stormed out of the room,

  
“I’ll get you when Gabriel isn’t here.” He hissed as she turned to Loki,

  
“Gabriel then?” He nodded with a cheeky smirk, as he took Dean’s place,

  
“Gabriel, the trickster archangel they call me, special people call me Loki.”

 


End file.
